the attack
by stardiva
Summary: hi hope you all like this Nuke story.starts out scarey but it ends happily and there will be a part 2 at least i think there will be, rated pg.
1. Chapter 1

The Attack.

Luke smiled as he opened the door. He was waiting for his boyfriend Noah to come over. They were going Christmas shopping in olde town.

His smiled faded as he saw who it was. It was Kevin Davis. Luke's ex childhood best friend. " Hey Snider! Can I come in ?" He slurred. Before Luke could protest Kevin pushed his way in. Luke could smell liquor on him. "What do you want Kevin?" Kevin smirked at him. " I want you Luke just like I know you want me.." Kevin pinned him in his wheel chair against the wall and roughly kissed him. The kiss terrified Luke but he refused to let Kevin know it. " We are gonna have us some fun Snyder. I want you back when we met in olde town a few days ago. But you rejected me and i didn't like that." Luke glared at him ":Back? you never had me. You rejected me. Made fun of me last summer when i came out to you remember? Well I am over my Crush I had on you. I am with a man who Loves me and i love him.. I think you should leave,"

In a Rage Kevin tipped Luke's chair and sent he and the chair crashing to the floor. He pounced on him and despite Luke's protest managed to get Luke's shirt off. Kevin held Lukes hands forcibly over Luke's head and with the other he unzipped his own jeans. Kevin flipped Luke over causing Luke to stammer pleadingly "Kevin. Please Don't do this . I don't want this."Kevin didn't responed and took Lukes Jeans off half way/

Luke franticly thought 'Oh god. This is real. Oh God Noah! Help me. Hear me please." Every touch of Kevin's made Luke wince and stuggle. with each stuggle kevin's grip tightened and Luke almost gave up hope of being saved from what kevin was about to do. " Oh god he is going to rape me. Oh god I need Noah ! Please." He felt kevin nearing him about to enter him. It was then he screamed out "Oh God Noah help me! Suddenly he felt kevin being pulled from him.

He heard Noah roar with anger "You son of a Bitch. Get your Hands off of him." Shakely Luke rolled him self over and saw Noah's fist punching his attactor. He then threw Kevin out 'If you ever ever touch or come near him again I will kill you.! Now get out of here." Kevin staggered as he took off.

Noah then turned his attention on his beloved hurt boyfriend. Luke had managed to pull his pants back on and was sitting motionless. Noah gently put his arms around him and held Luke as he cried,. "Oh god Noah." He threw his arms about Noah's neck. "I was so scared. Kevin He tried tried to ... "Noah held him close. and kissed his boyfriend's tear stain face. " Oh my poor Luke. Its ok I'm here and i am not going any where." He kissed him again, trying to kiss away the pain.

He then got Luke back into his wheelchair and got him a glass of water. Luke looked at him and took hold of Noah's hand as he spoke " My Brave sweet Noah."

Noah spoke his eyes filled with tears. "I would do it again. I heard you scream for me and I ran as fast as I could and when i saw him on you i saw red. I had to stop him from hurting the Man I love. Did he I mean did he,,"

Luke shook his head 'No he was just about to.. while it was happening my thought were of you . I was willing you to come to rescue me, and you did, Can we forget about the shopping?: Luke asked "I am not in the mood now. I need to feel safe. I want to feel your arms round me, Can we go to your place?" Noah nodded.

They got to Noah's hotel room. Noah gently put his boyfriend on the bed, and gently helped Luke off with his shirt. he gasped as he looked at Luke's back.. kevin had left black and blue marks on Luke. Luke shuttered as Noah tenderly kissed each and every mark Kevin made. Noah curled up beside his boyfriend and kissed the nape of Luke's neck where the biggest bruse was, Noah kissed the spot as if to will the spot away.

Luke leaned against him and sighed wearly "oh god why did he do it? I couldn't fight or stop him. I was so scared... I should have fought harder" Noah looked at him "Don't you Dare blame yourself. Don't you Dare.' He kissed Luke's lips tenderly and held Luke sobbed his heart out.

Luke looked at Noah with longing "Make me forget, Noah. Take me in your arms and make love to me." With Noah's help they shed the rest of their clothes and made love.

The Next day with Noah's support Luke decide to report the attact. Once they entered the police station Jack Snyder greeted them, "Hi Guys! what's up?" Luke looked at Noah who took hold of his hand and nodded " Jack I want to report a attempted Rape, " Jack looked at him horrified "Attempted Rape? Whose?" Again Luke looked to Noah and then back to Jack. He gulped and spoke " Mine!"

Welll? what did ya think??


	2. Chapter 2

After the Attack.

"Jack, I want to report a attempted rape." Jack looked at him in astonishment. "Attempted rape? Whose?" Again Luke looked at Noah, then back to Jack. He gulped and spoke "Mine."

Jack looked from Luke to Noah then back to Luke. " What when did this happen? " Noah took Luke's hand,something in him told him that he may have to speak for Luke.

Last night as Noah held him, Luke had told him what had happened before Noah had rushed in. How Kevin had forced his way in, had threw Luke to the ground and had tried to unsuccessfully tried to rape him.

Jack asked again "Luke where did this happen?" Noah spoke "It happened yesterday at the farm, Jack scowled "This happened yesterday and you are just reporting it now?" Luke held Noah's hand and it gave him courage that he needed. "It was Kevin, Kevin Davis. He came over unexpectedly. Claiming he wanted me back in his life. When i told him i no longer had feelings for him that i was with Noah. Thats when he pushed me to the floor and thats when he tried to ..."Luke's voice caught as he fought back tears as he continued " And he would have had Noah not come along when he did. He saved me." Luke looked at Noah and smiled through his tears.

Noah smiled weakly as he looked at Jack " I heard Luke scream and when I got there I saw kevin attacking Luke." jack looked at Luke " Do you have proof of the attack?" Luke sat forward in his chair and with Noah's help took off his shrt part way "Will this be enough proof?"

With a police escorte Noah took Luke to the hospital where jack had arranged for a Rape kit. Jack made a phone call "This is Jack snyder I want a arrest warrent for one Kevin Davis. The charge is attempted Rape."

The next twenty minutes where sheer hell as Luke went through the rape kit and Exam. Luke shivered, the only thing that got him through this ordeal was the presence of his beloved Noah.

After it was over and he help Luke dress, and held him close as Luke sobbed fresh tears. Noah kissed his forehead. "Lets go home." He said softly

At Noah's they lay together on the bed. They laid there in silence. Luke lay in his boyfriends arms and felt safe. Noah gently kissed him and gently touched the bruse on his neck " Are you ok. Do you need any thing?' Luke nodded"What i need is to be held by my boyfriend'With his boyfriends arms around him. Luke leaned against Noah's chest and sighned contently. Noah rested his head on Luke's blond one. and began to softly sing on of Luke's favorite Carols, Silent night. Luke closed his eyes and nestled back against Noah As Noah sang the words "Sleep in heavenly peace." he glanced down at Lukes face, and smiled. His fair blond fair prince was indeed sleeping in heavenly peace.

Noah gently stroked his blond hair. 'God I could kill that bastard for what he tried to do " He thought But he knew confronting Lukes attactor would have to wait.

For now Lukes needs came first.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The recovery from the attack

Sleep in heavenly peace. Noah glanced down at Luke's face and smiled. His blond fair prince was indeed sleeping in heavenly peace. Noah gently stroked his Boyfriend's tosseled hair. "God I could kill that bastard for what he tried to do." He thought. But he knew confornting Luke's attacker would have to wait.

For now Luke's need's came first.

Noah stopped singing and gently kissed Luke. He noticed that Luke's shirt had rode up and it revealed a strip of bare skin.

Noah gently ran his fingers sucductively up and down the exposed area. He could feel him self getting hard. Noah also kissed his favorite spot on Luke's body. The nape of his neck he was careful of the Ugly bruise that Kevin's attack had cause.

Luke opened his eyes and sighed contently. "That feels soo good. You my dear boyfriend have magic fingers." Noah smiled as he nibbled on Luke's ear lobe. "Hi my handsome prince. How did you sleep?"

Luke lay with his head on Noah's chest and smiled. "I slepted in Heavenly peace." he smiled and lifted Noah't shirt up and kissed his stomach. he then shifted to face Noah. " My Brave darling Noah My hero!" Luke touched Noah's cheel with his palm, Noah sweetly kissed the palm.

Luke spoke " You are my hero. You saved me from Kevin's attack. You were there for me during the exam at the hospital. " He rested his hand on Noah's hard on and gently caressed it, Noah continued to stroke the spot he had before and both moaned in pleasure at the other one's touch.

Luke continued "While I was sitting there in my skin. You were the one i focused on. My darling Noah.:" He kissed Noah's stomach again. "Seeing you the man i love there supporting me, made it easier."

Noah then lay Luke against the pillows and kissed him hungerly. Luke readily returned each kiss his lover gave. Soon clothes were taken off and Noah got a blanket to cover them. Luke brought Noah to him and kissed him full on the lips. Noah gently entered him and together the two moved as one. As they moved together Luke held Noah's penis in his hand and gently massaged it. Soon They both cilmaxed Luke cried out from the pleasure of it. "Oh god Noah! I love you. Oh god."

As they finished Noah kissed him and took him in his arms.and sighed. He looked at Luke , the sight that met his eyes made him smile. Again his prince was fast asleep. Noah nestled beside him and adjusted the blanket around them.

Then just as he closed his eyes Luke's cell phone rang. Not wanting to wake Luke , Noah rushed to get it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Confrontation

part four of the attack.

Then just as Noah closed his eyes, Luke's cell phone rang, Not wanting to wake Luke, Noah rushed to get it. "Hello?" It was Luke's mom. "Mrs Snyder hi. He's fine. I know, I'm just glad i got to the farm when I did." Noah looked over at the bed, where his boyfriend lay. "He's sleeping right now. We will, but I will see what he wants to do. I will stay with him." Noah watched as Luke stirred in his sleep. "Ok I will. Don't worry about him." Noah hung up the phone and put it on the bedside table. Then he crawled under the covers beside his boyfriend. Even in sleep Luke sought and found Noah's arms. He snuggled in the warmth of Noah's arms.

Noah held him close and kissed his boyfriend's neck and rested his hands on Luke's bare stomach. Luke slowly came awake and opened his eyes sleepily. " N... Noah?" Noah kissed his neck again. "I:m Right here Luke. Right here. you're safe." Luke spoke sleepily "Who called my cell?' Noah rested his chin on Luke's bare shoulder. "It was your Mom." Luke groaned "Oh God! does she know?" He looked back at Noah as his boyfriend nodded " I think Detective Snyder told them." Luke sighed wearily. "God. I didn't want them to know."

He put his hands to his face. Noah gently turened his boyfriend over so that Luke was facing him. He gently took Luke's hands away from his face. Noah gently kissed his lover's tender wonderful full lips. " Oh my poor Luchanio" Luke melted in to his boyfriends arms at the sound of the way Noah announced his full name.

Later They were sitting at a coroner table at Al's. They had been Christmas shopping and had finished and had come in for lunch. Noah was feeding him some of his french fries. Luke took them eagerly. As he took each one he took care to lick the salt off of each of Noah's fingers. He was enjoying him self as he licked his lips eager for the next french frie as a grin spread across his face. His face froze and his smile fadded as he saw Kevin enter Al's. Noah saw the look on Lukes face. Luke had a look of terror, Noah took his hand " Are you ok? We can go if you want." Luke swallowed and shook his head. "No I"m ok. He can not hurt me as long as I have you."

Noah smiled as he fed his boyfriend another frie. Luke licked the salt off his lover's fingers and moaned. He could feel himself getting hard and wondered if Noah was too, He would never eat fries the old way again. They were so in to each other that either one noticed Kevin glaring at them.

Luke spoke 'I m done, Are you?" Noah nodded " I just have to use the bathroom." Luke finished the last frie as he waited for Noah . He heard footsteps behind him. He turned his chair around and came face to face with the man who had attacked him and almost raped him.

Kevin glared at him " I just spent the morning at the cop shop because of you. Drop the charges Snyder I didn't lay a finger on you." Luke glared at him "No no you didn't lay a finger on me." Kevin grinned evily "Ther that's better." Luke narrowed his eyes, Noah came up then as Luke continued." You didn't lay a finger on me. You laid hands and fists on me. and i have the brusies to prove it. I begged you to stop and you wouldn't. Instead you threw me to the ground and tried to rape me."

Noah stepped between his boyfriend and kevin and glared at Kevin. He put a protective hand on Lukes shoulder. Noah could feel Luke shaking slightly.

Kevin glared at Luke enraged. "You son of a bitch You know you've wanted me since you came out. You were begging me." Luke looked at Noah and then back at his ex best friend "Kevin was just leaving." Kevin snarled " You have no case It is your word against mine." Noah now stood nose to nose with Kevin " Fraid not Sunshine! Its your Word against OURS! I was there remember."

Kevin stormed off, Noah knelt down beside his boyfreind's chair. He touched Lukes cheek " Are you ok? "Luke nodded "Im fine. I'd like to go home now." Noah nodded and then they headed out the door .

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Forgeting about the attack for awhile

Part 5

Kevin snarled " You have no case. It is your word against mind! " Noah now stood nose to nose with Kevin. "Fraid not Sunshine. It is going to be your word against OURS. I was there remember."

Kevin stormed off. Noah knelt down beside his boyfriend's chair. He touched Luke's cheek "Are you ok?" Luke nodded " I am fine. I'd like to go home Now." Noah nodded and they headed out the door.

When they got in Noah's truck, Noah looked over at Luke "Where do you really want to go?" Luke looked out his window and then back to Noah. He sighed "I don't know. I don't want to go to the farm and have every one fuss and go all "Oh Luke are you ok ?" Over me. But I don't feel like going to the Lakeview either. I mean I love the time we have spent there, being together But... "Noah smiled and took Luke's hand "I understand. I"ll ask again where do you want to go?"

Luke thought for a moment "Lets go to my mom's house. I know my mom isn't home. But i kinda miss it." Noah started the truck and nodded "Ok Your mom's house it is." Noah took hold of his Boyfriend's hand again "On one condition. Snyder." Luke looked at him puzzled "What?" Noah looked at his boyfriend "You called your dad and tell him you're ok."

Noah handed him the cell phone. Luke nodded and dialed the number "Dad? Hi. Yes I"m ok. No I"m fine. No I am not alone, I"m with Noah. Yeah he has taken care of me. I would never have made it through all this with out him." Noah kissed Luke's hand. "I just need to be with him right now. Of course we will be there for Christmas eve. Yeah i love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone, Noah watched as Luke dialed another number. He talked to his mom. She told him that she was going to be at the Lakeview and that they could stay at the house for as long as they wanted to, And that she loved him. Also that she would see him chirstmas eve.

Luke hung up his cell and snuggled up to Noah . Noah eased the truck in to the driveway of the Snyder house. At the house they made their way to the living room and sat on the couch. Luke lay with his head on Noah's lap as Noah gently stroked his boyfriend's tossled blond hair. Luke sighed contently as he adjusted himself so he was on his back. So he could look up at his beloved Noah's face and smiled

Noah bent down and gently kissed him. Luke put his arms around Noah's neck and pulled him closer. Luke then sat up and moved closer to Noah. Noah put his arms around Luke. Luke snuggled in his Boyfriends embrace. He rested his head on Noah's shoulder.

They sat in a comfortable silence , enjoying each other's company. Luke kissed Noah's cheek "I am getting tired. Feel like going to bed yet?? " Noah nodded and he gently scooped Luke up and carried him upstairs to Luke's bedroom. With Luke on the bed, Noah asked "Pj's in the same place like at your Grandma's?" Luke nodded.once they were dressed, Noah got into bed beside Luke. He adjusted the blanket around them Noah snuggled in beside his boyfriend and began to kiss Luke's bare back. As he did he heard Luke moan in pleasure. With each kiss Noah noticed that the bruises on his back were begining to heal. Noah whispered "I love You." Luke turned so that he was facing Noah and drew him close. He kissed Noah " I love you too." They soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Luke smiled peacefully for a few hours. When he opened his eyes., He found he was alone. "Noah?" No answer, "Noah?" Just then he heard running water. Noah was in the shower in Luke's bathroom. Luke sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed to get in his chair and go to the bathroom. "Damn " He thought "The chair is downstairs. Noah had carried him up.

Luke made up his mind. He got up on his feet and slowly made his way to the bath room. Noah heard the door open and looked out , He saw Luke standing naked in front of him. "Hey, you're awake." Luke grinned "Want some company?" Noah held out his hand and soon Luke joined him in the shower. They made love under the warm water.

Luke took the soap from the soap dish. It slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. Luke took Noah in his arms and looked down at the soap. Luke grinned wickedly "Hey Noah. I dare ya to bend over and pick that up." The bathroom was soon filled with steam and and laughter.

to be continured.


	6. Chapter 6

Celebrating Christmas And forgetting the attack for a while

Luke took the soap from the soap dish. It slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. Luke took Noah in his arms and looked down at the soap. Luke grinned wickedly "Hey Noah. I dare you to bend over and pick that up." The bathroom was soon filled with steam and laughter.

Noah gently began to run warm water with a warm wash cloth over Luke's body. Luke sighed at the warmth and the senation of the softness of the cloth being run over his body.

His legs began to feel weak, part because of his lover's touch.and part from being out of his wheelchair. He could feel himself stagger. Noah must have noticed because Luke felt his arms around him holding him up. "Do you need to sit down?" He whispered Luke nodded weakly.

Noah helped him sit on the side of the tub. Noah turned the water off and wrapped a large bath towel around his shivering Boyfriend. Noah gently rubbed Luke's shoulders to warm him.

One they were dry and dressed Noah helped Luke back to his feet and they went back to the bed. Luke lay back on the bed against the pillows and smiled at his boyfriend. Noah glanced at the clock "We have a few hours before we have to meet Aaron and Ally over at Will and Gw..."

He looked over and smiled to him self Luke had fallen asleep. Noah quietly set the alarm for 6pm . It was 1pm now. Noah spread a comforter over his sleeping boyfriend. He then craweled in beside him. He gently kissed him. His lips and face found their favorate spot on Luke, the nape of his neck. Noah closed his eyes and soon he too fell asleep.

Luke sat in the passanger side of Noah's truck. Luke rested his hands on Noah's shoulder as Noah drove. Luke also had his hand on his boyfriend's fly inches away from the top of the zipper. He made a move to undo the zipper.

Noah stopped the hand and brought it to his lips. "No Not while i am driving Ok? Luke took the hand away and pouted "You are no fun." Noah glanced over at him "And No pouting."

Luke didn't say a word "Fine " he thought "Be like that,' With out a word he undid his own zipper and put his hand inside his own underwear,

Noah looked at him puzzeled 'What are you doing?" His boyfriend ignored him. Instead he began to fondled his own hard on. He decided to give Noah a show. As he stroked his own Cock he began to moan. "Oh Noah! oh yes right there oh god yes yes yes."

Noah rolled his eyes as Luke continued . Luke threw his head back and tossed it from side to side. "Yes Oh yes yes Oh right there right there yes," He gave one little moan and then he took out his hand and did his pants up. He looked at Noah and placed his head back on his shoulder and smiled. Noah looked at him with a slight smile. "Thank you MEG RYAN."Luke whispered in his ear when they arrived at Will and Gwen's and Noah parked "Was it good for you?" Noah smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "The Best. Again thank you Meg Ryan.


	7. Chapter 7

THE TRIAL BEGINS

THE TRIAL BEGINS.

Luke and Noah sat outside one of the courtroom in the Oakdale Courtroom, Noah held his boyfriend's hand. It trembled slightly under his own, They were waiting for the trial against Luke's attacker, Kevin Davis to begin.

Several months before Kevin had forced his way in to the Snyder family Farm, Luke had been alone at the time. He had been waiting for Noah . Kevin had unsuccessfully tried to sexually assault a then wheelchair bound Luke, With Noah by his side, Luke had pressed charges against his former best friend. Noah had stood by Luke as he had endured a police rape kit, and endless embarrassing questions. It was with that support through out his ordeal that had helped Luke heal emotionally unscared

Noah had held him when Luke had awoke at night from the nightmares in cold sweats. It was in Noah's arms that Luke had found comfort from those nightmares. It was in that embrace that Luke felt the safest,

Even now as they sat waiting, as Noah held him close Noah could feel Luke tremble, Noah spoke softly "Are you ok? I can feel you shaking." " Luke sighed wearily as he sank back in Noah's arms and rested his head on Noah's shoulders" I'm fine" Noah looked at him and kissed his cheek. "Snyder you are full of it. You are not fine," Luke smiled weakly" You know me so well." Noah winked " You better believe it Snyder." Noah held him closer " I want you to remember that I will be in there with you. Holding you up, I will not let my Snyder man fall, We are in this together,"

Noah gently touched Luke's cheek, " If you find you can't take it in there and you feel that you are getting upset . You look at me and get your strength from me and the love I have for you," He took Luke's face in his hands and gently kissed him ,

Luke closed his eyes and murmured "Thank you for every thing. For being there for me. You got me through this whole thing," He smiled " Noah Mayer your my hero," Noah smiled as they kissed deeply. Just then some one come up behind them,

To be continued


End file.
